Recovery
by Hiphuggers2
Summary: The war may be over but the recovery is just starting.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok so I was writing a story called ****Harry Potter resettles?**** but I didn't really like it and I wasn't getting much reviews on it but I usually never get much reviews on my other stories anyways, any ideas why? Well, this story is going to have slightly the same plot that I was going for in ****Harry Potter resettle?**** but obviously it's different so on with the story…**

_And Harry, with the unerring skill of the Seeker, caught the wand in his free hand as Voldemort fell backward, arms splayed, the slit pupils of the scarlet eyes rolling upward….Voldemort was dead._

He was dead, it was all over. Harry could live, could breath, and be happy once more. Harry looked up and saw a crowd of onlookers who had just arrived. They were starring at him, at Voldemort's body, and at the two wands in his hands. Harry didn't really see the crowd, all he saw was his two best friends; Ron and Hermione, looking at him with joyful and pained expressions. They calmly walked towards him; everything else was defiantly quiet. They reached out to him, both grabbing underneath his arms and hoisted his aching body off the ground. He wasn't aware about his aching body nor did he care, he still had a job to do. Still looking at the ground he slowly made his way towards the entrance of the hall where the crowd split and picked one foot off the ground towards the stairs.

"Harry?" Hermione asked in a quiet voice. "Harry, where are you going?"

"I still have a job to do," a rasped voice came out. If he didn't know it was himself that spoke he would have thought there was a stranger speaking.

"But mate, it's over, you did it," Ron said, shuffling his feet, not knowing what to do with them.

"No, the wand belongs to Dumbledore," Harry spoke. "Yes the wand does now belong to me but I liked my own wand and wish to use it again."

Harry took out his broken wand from the pouch Hagrid gave him and then took the Elder Wand into his hand and spoke, "Reparo." Harry knew it had worked, he could feel the warmth in his hand traveling up his arm.

Ron and Hermione only looked at him stunned at what he had just done. Harry smiled to himself at the thought. They slowly headed down to the final resting place of Dumbledore. It took them at least thirty minutes to walk down the path that was full of debris and to find a boat to take them back onto the small island where his tomb was. Harry could still see the damage that Voldemort had inflicted upon it when he retrieved the wand for power. Harry opened the top and looked at his mentor. His heart felt heavy but light. He knew this was the right thing to do, returning it, but looking at the closed eyes of the ex-Headmaster made tears start to form in his eyes. With trembling hands he extricated the Elder Wand from the depths of his pockets and placed it in between the closed hands.

"Good bye Professor, you taught me everything," he sniffed.

Harry could feel the other two close by him and hear their own shaking breaths. Harry turned around and looked at his friends. They had been with him through all the best and worst times and never left his side. Ron did yes, but that doesn't matter because he came back. He came back to help Harry and Hermione face the dangers that had awaited them. Harry felt an enormous swell of pride for his two friends but the war was still not over just yet. They had a castle to rebuild and funerals, too many funerals. Harry's stomach flipped at the thought of all those who had lost their lives. He could still see their faces; Lavender's blank face while Greyback was eating her neck, poor Colin Creevy was underaged and so full of life, Fred who left behind a family, a twin, and Lupin and Tonks who left behind a baby, a boy, who was orphaned just as Harry had been. Their faces were too much for Harry, He felt his knees go weak and fell to the ground while heaving up what was left in his stomach. He was shaking and sweating and just tired with aches and pains. He didn't want to think, nor did he want to act. Hermione insisted to let her row the boat along with Ron instead of Harry who just nodded his head once, not wanting to upset his stomach which was growing steadily more in pain as the seconds ticked by.

**Well that was it for that chapter more is to come. FYI, I like hurt Harry stuff so you need to expect that he will not come out of this battle unscathed.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	2. Pains

**Well I hoped you liked chapter one. Did I tell you I DO NOT own Harry Potter? The wonderful, brilliant, epic JK Rowling does! **

Harry was starting to get annoyed at the looks that Ron and Hermione kept casting over his way. He was fine, well sore and aching yes, but other than that he was fine. Harry's stomach turned again and he leaned over the boat to spew out the contents of his stomach but nothing came out. He starred for a few seconds at the reflection in the water. He had a cut across his eye and down his nose, multiple other cuts everywhere else not to mention the bruises and dirt covering his face. His eyes didn't have that luster anymore; they were dead. The sparkle was gone in those green eyes of his. That wasn't what startled him though, his face was gaunt and pale. He hadn't eaten well since he was at Shell Cottage a little more than a day ago and that was only one meal he had. Before, they had only been eating what they could find in the Forrest.

"Come on Harry," Hermione said helping Ron pull him up from the boat. Harry didn't even know they had reached the boathouse.

Harry tried. He tried but his legs wouldn't support him past the boat. He collapsed on the ground in a heap just 4 meters away from the boat. He couldn't make it. His chest was on fire and his stomach could not stand the moving. He then felt a strange sensation surrounding him. He started to shake, he couldn't help it. He heard Hermione and Ron talking nervously above him.

"Ron, hurry, hold down his arms." Harry felt hands holding down his arms seconds later.

"Harry, shh, Harry it's okay, we'll get you some help. Just hold on Harry," Hermione cried.

"Ron, I'm going to go get help. You stay here."

"No Hermione, I'll go. You seem to know more what to do than I do." And with that he left, running up the stairs to find help.

Harry was in intense pain. This had to be worse than the cruciatus curse, it just had to be. Harry could feel the darkness creeping over him and hear Hermione's pleas to stay awake but Harry couldn't. He was dreadfully tired, all he wanted to do was to get into a nice warm bed, have some food, and then fall asleep forever. Harry was awoken suddenly by someone shaking him.

"Harry hold on someone's coming." Hermione said holding Harry's head in her lap and stroking his hair off his sweaty face.

Harry could hear multiple footsteps coming down towards them. Harry looked over his shoulder and saw Professor McGonagall and Madam Pomfrey along with Ron running in their direction.

"What is it Potter, where does it hurt?" Professor McGonagall asked, her glasses askew on her flushed, battle worn face.

"Harry coughed before answering, trying to clear his airways to speak. "My chest, my head, my stomach…everywhere." And with that blackness started to consume him once more while the others bustled around him, trying to help him.

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	3. Hospital Wing

**Wow! I have to say all these reviews are great guys! Let me count… 1 reviews. Really? I at least expected to have at least 3 by now but at least I have one thank you **FuzzyBee013**. All well, I am going to keep on with this story. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!**

(Ron's and Hermione's POV)

Harry was just laying there- skinny, pale, and oblivious to the surroundings. They heard more noise coming towards them and looked up. Hagrid, had come down from the castle. His face was bloody and puffy and his clothes tattered but other than that he seemed alright.

"Professor McGonagall, let me take him," Hagrid spoke, his voice thick with tears.

The small crowd parted as Hagrid went to Harry's side to pick his limp form off the ground. They made their way back up to the castle and into the make shift Hospital Wing, using a part of the school that was not completely destroyed in the fight. The remaining crowd from the battle watched as Hagrid came towards them with Harry, just as he had done a few hours ago. Immediately, the rest of the Weasley's were at their side bombarding them with questions only to get the replies of shaking heads.

"Ron, is he…is he…" Ginny asked looking at both Hermione and Ron for answers.

"Ginny, he'll be fine he is just…" Hermione tried to reassure Ginny only to be cut off by her.

"FINE? YOU SAY HE'S FINE BUT LOOK AT HIM! HE COULD BE DEAD FOR ALL WE KNOW BUT NOOO HERMIONE KNOWS BEST!" Ginny screamed at her before turning to her mom and crying into her shoulder.

"Hermione, I…." Ron started holding at his hand.

"No, Ron I'm sorry," Hermione said with tears forming in her eyes, "I should have thought before I spoke."

Everyone then turned to Madam Pomfrey who was busying herself by looking over Harry's injuries using her wand.

"Madam Pomfrey what's going to happen?"

"His he alright?"

"Will he survive?"

All the questions were asked at once and in the confusion Madam Pomfrey raised her hand to speak. "I will tell you after I have properly looked at him. Now will you all please leave the area at the moment to I could do my job?"

And with that she closed the curtains surrounding Harry's bed and shooed them all away. Once outside the Weasleys and a few other members of the Order all turned to Ron and Hermione.

Mrs. Weasley was the first to talk. "Well ,are you going to tell me how Harry and you two got in this state?"

"Well, I don't know if we can tell you just yet."

"Just yet, and what do you mean by just yet Hermione?"

"It's just that Professor Dumbledore told us not to tell anyone what we were doing."

"Well you are finished aren't you. I think that means you could tell us." Mrs. Weasley replied, her hand on her hips with a haughty expression.

"Well, I still don't think we can mom," Ron intervened.

"Why?" Ginny asked.

"I think…. I think Harry should be the one to tell you. After all it really is his story to tell and we should wait for him. Out of respect."

(Harry's POV)

Harry woke up groggy. He looked to his left and looked out the window; it was early in the morning. He must not have been asleep for too long. As soon as he turned his head back onto the pillow Poppy came out of her office and walked directly towards him.

"It's good to see you up," she said in a soft whisper so she wouldn't disrupt the neighboring patients.

"Wait, why? I've only been asleep for a few hours, haven't I?" Harry asked tiredly, wanting nothing more than to go back to sleep for a little longer.

"I'm afraid not Mr. Potter. You have been asleep for two days, not one." And with that she handed him a pain potion to get rid of his aches and bustled off to the next person.

Harry put his head back down onto the pillow in shock. _He was asleep for two days? Where were the others? Were they ok? I have to get up._ He tried to put his feet down on the cold floor and stand up but faltered. He couldn't stop, he was determined to go find the others. Just then Poppy came rushing towards him.

"Harry no. You are weak you mustn't get up for now." She helped Harry who was sweating feverishly back into the bed.

"But I have to find the others." Harry croaked at her.

"Harry, what are you doing?" Minerva walked in. "You go back to bed and I will find the others."

Harry couldn't take the strain anymore. He felt his eyes roll back in his head and felt his head hit the pillow. However not long afterwards he woke up to people chattering in whispers above him. He listened.

"Wait what?" Ron asked confused.

"His magic core has been weakened." Minerva answered.

"But, how Minerva?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"As you all now know, from what little has been told to us, Harry was also a horcrux. While he was living he was using the horcrux to survive, it was almost like a heart he was living off of. Now that it's gone he will have to learn to live without it. It has severely weakened him but I am sure he will get better."

"And his magic. What about his magic?"

"As far as I learned from Professor Dumbledore nothing will be affected. He will just for now need bed rest, and get better by time."

Harry sighed. He wasn't going to be permanently damaged. He will live a strong and healthy life.

**Ok there it was! FYI instead of writing Professor McGonagall and Madam Pomfrey all the time they will now just be Minerva and Poppy (you should all know that's their first names). It just kept getting tiring for me to write all that! But I don't think they will be making anymore appearances in later chapters, maybe just here and there after Chapter 4 or 5!**


	4. Back to the burrow

**Well, Thank you **FuzzyBee013** again and **yukikiralacus** for you awesome comments! Now here is chapter 4 so be prepared for fluff…maybe!**

It was two days later when he was released from the hospital. He was still ill, he only weighed about 8 stones, was deathly pale and unsteady on his legs. Hermione and Ron meet up with him in the hospital and helped him out to just beyond the gates to disaparate. They were going to the burrow. The appeared, just beyond the gate of the burrow, very fast and made Harry fall. They quickly grabbed Harry under the arms and started to walk. He was home. They walked into the back door near the kitchen and were ambushed by Mrs. Weasley with a very large hug.

"Oh thank heavens you're alright. A bit peaky, dinner's going to be early tonight, around four."

"Ok thanks Mrs. Weasley," Hermione said.

"Yea, thanks," Harry mumbled, getting pummeled by another hug. They left her to her cooking and went upstairs to Ron's room.

They all awkwardly starred at each other, well Ron and Hermione were, Harry kept looking down. "Well…" Hermione started. Harry looked at up the two of them looking at him.

"Well what Hermione?" Harry asked, knowing what they wanted to know but not wanting it to be true.

"Well, what happened? You know between you and Vol…Voldemort?" Ron stuttered.

"Guys, Ireally don't want to talk about it yet so if that's why you're here then I'm sorry to disappoint you," Harry told them, feeling his face going red and turning away from them.

"Oh no Harry we didn't mean…what we meant…" Hermione tried to tell him.

"Look I know but, I'm just not ready okay?" Harry said tried to show her that he wasn't mad at the two of them.

So they went on as usually; Hermione reading a book and Ron and Harry playing a game of Wizard's Chest.

"Ron, Harry, Hermione come down for dinner," Ginny called up to them.

By the time they got downstairs everyone was there, including some others and it was obvious they were talking about something that they didn't want Harry to hear because when he enter they suddenly stopped talking.

"Harry, come sit down, you are much too thin," Molly said sweep him to a chair next to Ron's and Hermione's before piling food onto his plate. Harry was looking around at the table. Kingsley was there and gave Harry a head nod which Harry returned. Harry looked around more and noticed Professor McGonagall, Hagrid was sitting on another table just for him, which made Harry smile, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley of course, Bill and Fleur, Charlie, Percy, and George who seemed to be happy despite the circumstances, Ginny was sitting next to Hermione, and Ron and Hermione were sitting next to him.

"Professor," Bill asked, turning to Professor McGonagall, "When is the castle going to be finished?"

"Well, with all your help and others as well, I expect a month in a half possible less."

"Wait, the castle is getting rebuilt? I want to help." Harry said, making the table go quiet.

Professor McGonagall smiled gently smiled at him. "Thank you Harry, but right now you are weak, maybe in a week or two you can."

"But I'm not Professor. I'm not weak and I want to help."

"Harry dear, here have some more potatoes," Molly said noticing Harry was fuming and knew he needed to be calm.

"No thanks Mrs. Weasley," Harry mumbled.

Everyone else went back to their food before anyone spoke again. About five minutes later Mr. Weasley started going off about happens in the Ministry or somewhere else. Harry just listened to the conversations not wanting to take part, in fact he was starting to feel ill again, quite ill.

"Umm, Mrs. Weasley may I be excused,"

"Yes dear, do you not feel well?" She asked taking in his noticeable paler complexion.

"No, I just think…I just think I'm going to go lie down," and with that he got up from the table and headed upstairs.

Harry went upstairs and landed on his bed, exhausted from the walk up the stairs. He rolled over onto his side and soon fell asleep.

_He was battling the Death Eaters in the Department of Mysteries with Sirius by his side. And before he knew it Sirius was hit with the killing curse and he saw him falling through the veil. Next, he saw Cedric flying through the air then Voldemort returned. He was in the Astronomy Tower with Dumbledore and Malfoy, Snape came in and killed him. He wasn't prepared for what he would see next, dead, all of them, Ron Hermione, the Weasleys, and also everyone who died in the war. They were all yelling at him._

"_It's all your fault." Hermione spoke._

"_We could have been happier without you," Ron said, staring at him with dagger points._

"AHHH," Harry yelled, screaming until his throat felt raw. He still didn't wake.

(Everyone else's POV)

"What was that?" Mrs. Weasley asked to the quiet dinner table when they heard a loud curling scream.

The noise happened again, everyone looked up.

"It sounds like it's coming upstairs," Mr. Weasley said.

Immediately Ron and Hermione ran upstairs before the others made it out of their chairs. They got to Ron's door and heard moaning coming from within. He must be dreaming but they had their wands out in just in case. They were use to his dreams by now, but it always scared them when he would scream out loud in pain. They moved to the sides of his bed and shook him, they only made it worse. He was trying to throw off their hands, he felt trapped. They held onto his sweaty, fevered body.

"Agh," Harry bolted straight up.

He was breathing heavily, looking at everyone who was in the room.

"Glasses," he demanded quietly.

Ron shoved his glasses into his hands. Harry looked at the Weasleys who were standing in the door. Their faces were pale and tears were formed in Ginny's and Mrs. Weasley's eyes. Harry looked down, embarrassed that they had heard him.

"Umm, let go back downstairs," Ginny requested knowing that Harry didn't want everyone looking at him. Only Hermione and Ron stayed behind.

Once everyone left Ron and Hermione made their way onto the edge of his bed. Both were starring at him.

Harry, do you want to talk about it?" Hermione asked thinking she might get an answer.

Harry just shook his head, feeling sick as the minutes passed.

"I think I'm just going to go back to bed," and with that Harry turned on his side, his back facing the two of them and closed his eyes.

Ron and Hermione watched him for a second or two and took that queue to get up and

leave.

**Well it wasn't much, but that was really all I could do right now. Sorry this is so late but I had a very busy weekend. I also have only 3 more weeks to school and I haven't even finished my summer work yet! GURR!**


	5. Bad ending to a good day

**Ok I lied. There was no fluff in that chapter there will be though coming soon to a fan fiction near you! HAHA**

(Ron's and Hermione's POV)

It had been two days since the whole Harry nightmare fiasco. Two days since he had come down, two days since he talked to them. Professor McGonagall came by with a few more potions for Harry to take, one of them made him sleep for more than half the day. It was just getting so boring around the house without him to talk to. Hermione and Ron spent most of the time relaxing, going by the orchard, or talking with the occasional Ginny popping up. Most of the time they hardly ever saw Ginny though. She was always sneaking around the house. For a while they didn't know where she was until Ron walked into his room to get a clean shirt and found Ginny by Harry's bed, holding his hand while both of them were asleep. Ron let them be, knowing Ginny hadn't seen him for a year and knew they both liked each others company.

"Uhh," Ron sighed letting all the air out from his lungs. Him and Hermione were playing Wizard's Chess; Ron was totally kicking her butt.

"What is it?" Hermione asked with a look of concentration while she moved her Bishops piece only for it to get smacked.

"I'm bored. I want Harry to be here but all he does is sleep," Ron huffed into the crook of his arm.

"Well, your mom said he needs rest. I mean look what he's been through," Hermione said throwing her hands up in the air.

"Yea but what about us? We were with him too, and did the same things he did!"

"Yea, but did you get attacked every night while you tried to sleep? Uhh? Did you take the Killing Curse knowing you would die, but you still survived?"

"No, It's just…It's just I miss him. He's my best friend, besides you and…"

"I know Ron, but you need to let him heal in his own time." And with that she got up from the table.

It wasn't until around lunch time when they heard creaking coming from upstairs. They listened to the slow footsteps make their way across to the stairs, hesitate, then make the winding way down. They looked to see a very pale and skinny person with jet black hair, glasses, and a lightening bolt scar looking right at him.

"Hello," He yawned and started to walk over to the nearest chair at the kitchen table.

Everyone just starred at first, watching the six and a half stone(91 lbs.) boy walk across the room and heave his body into a chair.

Ron clapped him on the back only to be surprised to not be touching muscle but bone; his bones were protruding out of him.

"Well, it's good to see you up, mate." Ron spoke in the silence.

Harry gave him a weak smile, a genuine but a weak smile. Mrs. Weasley started to make him a very large lunch and the others watched as he tried to eat it.

By the time Harry had eaten as much as he could, Ron was getting excited to play a little game of quidditch.

Harry, Hermione, Ron, Ginny, and George made their way to the orchard. Ron and Ginny were a team and Hermione and George were one also (Harry had to sit out). The game last thirty minutes until Ginny finally caught the make shift snitch; an apple that Hermione had bewitched to fly around the pitch.

They all came down, breathless, where Harry was sitting and had a few Butterbeers. It was a wonderful day. The sun was shinning, it wasn't too hot nor too cold, and they were all there together, laughing. After they had all drained their Butterbeers, they decided to head back home and go wash up.

They were laughing and chattering too loudly that they didn't hear the twigs breaking behind them just on the other side of the trees.

Harry stopped.

"Hey mate, what's up?" Ron asked still laughing over a joke George just told.

"Didn't you here that?" Harry asked all of them, getting his wand out of his pocket.

They all turned their ears to where Harry pointed at. They all kept quiet. They didn't hear anything for a few minutes.

"Maybe, you thought you heard something Harry. It could just be an animal," Hermione told him. Not really knowing if she believed it herself.

This didn't make Harry feel any better. They started walking back up towards the house again, with Harry looking over his shoulder every few seconds. They almost made it to the entrance when they all heard the snap of a twig again. It was much louder than any animal would make. They turned around and were face to face with six Death Eaters.

"What do you want?" Harry yelled at them, raising his wand, pointing it straight at their hearts.

Each of the Death Eaters had his own wand out pointing it at them and they in return pointed their own wands towards them.

The "lead" Death Eater just stood there, not bothered that he had five wands pointed at him.

"I believe you have taken something from us," he said, it was Dalohov.

"Oh yea, well your master isn't even here anymore so I'm not too concerned," Harry yelled back, not really understanding what he had just said.

The Death Eater just stood there, soaking the words in before he spoke again. "You will pay for what you had done."

"Really? Well, I just defeated the worst wizard of all time, I think I might be able to survive."

At once the Death Eaters raised their wands to cast curses, only to be hit with Harry's, Ron's, Hermione's curses first. Dalohov blocked them.

"Very good, very good," he mocked them.

They all starred at each other before another curse was thrown at the Death Eaters, hitting one of them and sending them to the ground. Everyone looked around, trying to find the source of the curse. All eyes turned to Harry who was starring murderously at the Death Eaters.

"Harry, did you just do that without your wand?" Hermione asked in a whisper, not taking her eyes off the men.

Harry didn't answer, he moved his wand and set up a protective barrier between them and the Death Eaters, that even the Death Eaters couldn't get around. Hermione stood there looking at him, shocked. That was very advanced magic.

"All of you get back to the Burrow," Harry ordered, sending his patronus to the burrow.

"Your mom should have my patronus already alerting the Order."

"No Harry we are staying," Ron yelled over the loud noise that the Death Eaters made trying to tear down the barrier.

"No I'm not risking you getting hurt," he told them.

"Oh yea Harry your one to talk," George rolled his eyes.

"Harry you need us," Ginny told him raising her own wand towards the Death Eaters.

Harry looked around him at his friends, knowing they were all set in stone on their decisions.

"Fine. On the count of three I'm going to take down the wall. 3, 2, 1."

The wall came down and with it the first spell by the Death Eaters was thrown towards them.


	6. The attack

**I would like to thank all my loyal readers! I've never had true loyal readers nor more than 6 reviews for a story so… THANK YOU! I love you all! FYI, I'm using the book and the movie so some scenes are different that what it was in the book and vise versa!**

"Protego!" Harry yelled, blocking the spell before it hit any of them.

"Levicorpus," Harry heard behind him and watched as a Death Eater flew into the air and came down into a heap, unconscious.

Harry sent numerous curses towards them, knowing that if they hit their target, they would only be unconscious for a few moments. It wasn't until the killing curse came inches from his head that he realized they were fighting to the death. He had no choice, the unforgivable curses must be brought into play.

"Crucio," Harry yelled at the smallest Death Eaters. He coward to the ground and started shaking. Everyone stopped fighting, both sides, and watched Harry. If they hadn't know that, that was Harry standing there pointing his wand at the shriveled ground, they would have thought a demon had appeared.

"Harry, no!" Hermione yelled at him but he didn't stop.

It was until he was hit by a curse from Dolohav that threw him off balanced made him stop. Harry was breaking heavily, starring into the mask of the men. Suddenly more curses were headed their way.

"DUCK!" Harry shouted at his friends. They dove behind trees.

"Harry, Harry!" Hermione tried to get his attention.

"What?" He yelled back impatiently.

Hermione pointed. The Order had arrived. Mrs. Weasley, Mr. Weasley, Hagrid, Bill, Fleur, Charlie, Professor McGonagall, and Kingsley had arrived. They were saved. Just as soon as they had arrived spells were thrown from both the Order and the Death Eaters flew by.

"Harry, no!" Ron yelled as Harry got up to go join the fight.

"I have to," and with that he entered the battle.

Within the few minutes, more Death Eaters had arrived. Everyone was fighting someone to not notice Harry running through the field towards a Death Eater with long blonde hair.

"Hey, Lucius!" Harry yelled tearing towards him at break neck speed.

He turned around in time to block a spell casted by Harry. Harry was furious. Lucius was the owner of Malfoy Manor were they were taken to, where they were put in the cellar with Mr. Ollivander, Griphook, and Luna, where Hermione was tortured by Bellatrix, where Bellatrix killed Dobby. His emotions were running high. He didn't want to hurt, he wanted to kill.

"You coward. I know what you did after the war!" Harry called out, his heart racing.

"Oh really Mr. Potter and what was that?" Malfoy asked showing a hint of fear in his cold, grey eyes.

"You, your wife, and little Draco left. What? Was itty bitty baby Draco scared?" Harry mocked.

"Don't you…" Lucius raised his wand higher.

"Don't I what? Is your wife not here? I'm surprised, well not really, I can imagine her right now looking after your ickly Dracy-pooh. How much did you have to pay Draco to let him listen to you? It seems he only listens to his moth…"

Bam! The cruciatus curse hit Harry in the midsection making him fall onto the ground, withering in pain. He could feel the icy hot knives pierce every inch of his skin. It burned, his head was aching from the pressure making him want to vomit. He was trying so hard not to scream by biting the inside of his mouth, tasting the metallic taste of his own blood. He could feel his eyes rolling in the back of his head, he was about to die, it was too much. Then it was over. Gasping for breath and clutching his wand he opened his eyes. All around him people were either fighting or falling from being struck by a curse. Harry got up on shaking legs, staggered, then made his way to Lucius once again.

"Harry, what are 'ya doin'?" Hagrid boomed, as he fought two Death Eaters.

Harry ignored his yells and the others. He ran through the crowd of fighters, getting brushed by many curses causing his skin to open and sting against the cool wind. He ignored the pains, he had to get him, he had to, for his friends.

"Come back, and fight!" He screamed spitting blood out of his mouth.

It seemed that the Death Eaters had other plans though. At once all the Death Eaters that were still fighting turned towards him, wands raised towards him.

**Hey did any of you look at the page for reviews? Well, I commented on my own story HAHAHA!**


	7. Chapter 7 Author's note

**I knew it! It is spelled Dolohov not Dolahov! DUH! Now I feel like an idiot…**

**Well this is an author's note. I would like your vote on what to write for this next chapter.**

**A) Harry fights all of them while the others watch because Harry put up a defensive block to stop them from coming to aid him. Then he gets hurt.**

**B) Harry wakes up, it was all a dream. But then he soon finds out that this dream of his is true and he finds his friends being held hostage by the death eaters just outside the boundaries of the burrow. After, they all soon talk about why he is still seeing these dreams/realities…..**

**Please vote one or the other. I have ideas for both of the choices but I would like to know what you would like to see!**


	8. Red

**OH MY GOSH! I feel soooo popular from all these reviews! Well from all your votes for A, I guess I must write it! I don't really know how to write this without it getting too cheesy or anything else so….This is all your fault if this turns out wrong! HAHA I'm just yankin' your chain! Here it goes…!**

Lucius gave a head nod to Yaxley. Yaxley sent a curse at Harry which Harry blocked. Then a red haired lady sent another curse right after Yaxley. They went in a circle sending curses as him in a moderately slow pace. It was almost a game, called Shoot a Curse at Harry Game. Then pace not only got fast but they decided that when Harry's back was facing someone, they would shoot a curse at him. Harry hadn't expected to be hit in the back.

"Argh," he yelled as someone hit him with a curse, making a cut into his back.

"Can Potter not take it? Does Potter need a break?" Lucius taunted him.

Harry sent another curse at a death eater when he got hit with another cutting curse, lashing his back. An Unforgivable Curse, the Curciatus Curse, was sent to him next. He fell down on the ground screaming, shaking. He got up as soon as it had ended, not wanting to give the death eaters the satisfaction.

"Stop." Lucius commanded his fellow death eaters.

Lucius walked slowly to Harry, flicked his wand making Harry still, and got face to face with him. Harry took in Lucius' appearance. His face was still the pale, with a yellowed sickly look but had gained more weight, probably from being out of Azkaban for a while. God, how he wanted to hurt the man.

"So you really think that children have a chance against us?" Lucius asked looking straight into Harry's eyes.

Wow! What a déjà vu moment. Didn't he say that when Harry took his friends to the Ministry of Magic to save Sirius to only find that is was a trap?

"Well, it seems that I do," Harry retorted.

"What?"

"Well remember in the Department of Mysteries? It seemed we were doing okay. And now, we did pretty well until they," Harry moved his head towards the adults. "arrived to help."

"Yes, but Potter and his friends always need adults help whenever trouble comes," Lucius snorted.

"No, not necessarily. I was the one who defeated Voldemort." Everyone cringed. "Who went to destroy the horcruxes? Me and my friends. Who went through the Triwizard Tournament and fought Voldemort and escaped? I did. Who…"

"Blah, blah, blah. What a tiring story."

Lucius walked back to his spot in the circle leaving Harry bound in the middle. At once they all took turns again to hit him with more curses. Harry bit his tongue to stop him from yelling out when he felt his skin being ripped open. Harry looked over towards his friends and the adults. Hermione had tears in her eyes and was being restrained from running towards Harry by an angry looking Ron. Ginny just looked at him as though she had never seen him before, a kind of look that made Harry cringed. Ginny's eyes were glazed over as she looked straight into Harry's eyes but not really seeing him. Mrs. Weasley was sobbing into Mr. Weasley's shoulder and Professor McGonagall was holding her chin up high, proud at her Gryffindor taking the pain but was still trying to hold back tears of her own.

Harry could feel tears falling from the corners of his eyes while he was getting hit with the spells and looking at his friends. He had to stop this.

"Aghh!" He yelled using all his strength to break the Binding spell. He broke it, picked up his wand and faced the stunned death eaters.

"Well, well, looks like Potter broke it. Well done," Yaxley said, tilting his head to the side as though mesmerized by Harry's successful escape.

Harry said nothing, only trying to conserve his energy and not pass out.

Yaxley sent another cruciatus curse his way, hitting its target. This time Harry couldn't stand it, he screamed, his throat was going raw.

Harry stood up, shaking. He was ready to fight. Another jinx came his way but with his Quidditch born reflexes, he was ready. He dived to his left, the curse only missing him by mere inches. Harry sent his own curse over his shoulder hitting a death eater. This gave Harry new energy to keep going.

"Come on, finish him," Harry heard Lucius yell at Yaxley.

More curses were thrown his way as he scrambled off the ground. A cutting curse hit his cheek when he spun around to face his opponent causing Harry to stumble back. Harry shook his head getting his thoughts together. He was now dueling Yaxley. They each had their fair share of getting hit with a curse. Yaxley seemed to be having the worst end of it. Yaxley fell on his back after getting hit by another jinx from Harry.

"Yaxley!" Lucius yelled, dragging him by the collar of his robes.

This gave Harry the chance he needed. Harry took up his defensive barrier he put up to protect the others and ran. As soon as he meet the other side he put the barrier back up with other enchantments so they couldn't get out. Harry watched as the death eaters tried to make their way out of the bubble as the others stood there, stunned. He turned around only to be meet by shocked expressions.

Harry walked towards them, feeling the energy leave his body. He walked with a limp towards the fuzzy group that slowly made their own way towards him.

"Harry!" Ron shouted to him, only coming into Harry's ear as though fog had built up around his head.

Harry looked down at his body, red. That was the only thing he saw. It covered his jacket, his pants had drops of blood on them, his own skin was stained red with blood. His own blood.

Harry saw a sea of red before he felt his knees touching the ground. Harry couldn't stop now, he got back up onto his feet. He walked towards Ron. Harry fell into Ron's outstretched arms. Harry opened his eyes to see Ron holding him and the Weasley's and Hermione surrounding him along with Kingsley and Professor McGonagall.

"Ron," he heard Mr. Weasley call out to Ron. "Ron lay him down. Please Ron hurry!"

Ron reluctantly put him down onto the cool grass. Harry gasped as pain ricocheted into his body.

"No Harry come on. It'll just take a second," Professor said as Harry tried to shove away her hands from his torso when she was going to see the damage.

"Please," Harry said looking into her eyes with pain and fear clouding his eyes.

"Harry dear let her, she'll help you," He heard Mrs. Weasley say to him.

Reluctantly he let her. "Now I'm going to put dittany on the wounds so they'll stop bleeding and then we can assess what we need to do when we get you back in the house."

Right when a drop landed on his skin he screamed, making his friends cringe. He took five minutes of it until he couldn't anymore. Before he blacked out he heard the last words from Ginny, "I thought the war was over?"

And with that he was gone.


	9. Lookingbad ch title :

**Okay, I used two quotes, both from the movies . I gave you one, so what's is the other? Tell me which movie it came from and who said it! Hint: the quote is not used as a dialogue in my story! Now forward march with the story!**

(Everyone's View)

"Minerva, can you retrieve a stretcher for us?" Mr. Weasley asked.

"No, I can carry him," Hagrid piped up.

"Hagrid, I…."

"No, I carried him when he was an infant, I carried him out of the forest," he sniffed. "I think I can carry him now."

Everyone parted except for Ron and Hermione who stayed by his side. Hagrid gently scooped up Harry, who was just as limp as the blade of grass underneath his body, and headed up towards the Burrow.

"I will stay and round up the last Death Eaters," Kingsley spoke in his low baritone voice.

"I, I think I'll help you," Bill offered.

They conjured shackles and tied the Death Eaters together by their wrists, ankles, and waists.

"This will not end here Kingsley," Lucius spat at him.

Kingsley thrusted his wand under Lucius's chin and got within mere inches of his face.

"Don't ever insult me or anyone else here. If I find out that you have escaped to come looking for me, the others, or Potter, I will not hesitate to come find you and kill you."

And with a whoosh of Kingsley's wand at the prisoners, they disappeared, heading towards Azkaban.

Bill and Kingsley hurried on back towards the Burrow.

The Burrow was crowded due to the assortment of people. Mrs. Weasley along with Professor McGonagall were gone also with Harry, Ron and Hermione to tend to Harry's wounds. Ginny and George were by the windowsill, looking at the sky. Fleur was sitting at the kitchen table with Charlie and now Bill. The rest of the group was either sitting or standing or both, not knowing what to do. It was an hour later when Professor McGonagall came down the stairs, accompanied by Mrs. Weasley and Poppy.

The men stood up, awaiting the verdict.

"Poppy, what is it?" Kingsley asked, looking into her grave face.

"Harry, got the worst of it," she replied simply.

"Harry's got the worst of it? What in the world does that mean? It could mean anything! Is he alright? Is he going to make it?" George shouted.

"George, lower your voice this instance!" Mrs. Weasley shouted back.

"Mr. Weasley, "Poppy replied coolly. "What I mean is that he is badly injured. These injuries would have made anyone, grown or young, possibly die." Groans went all around the room.

"But, Mr. Potter seems to be very strong, me knowing him, and from how he is now, if he remains stable he will make it through the night."

Sighs now escaped the crowd, some had their heads in their hands.

"Well, let's all have a drink," Mr. Weasley called. Drinks appeared with Firewhiskey (Ginny with Butterbeer).

"To Harry," Mr. Weasley raised his glass.

"Harry," Everyone said.

"And to the health of everyone," Poppy also toasted. And with all that, the drinks were drained.

Ron and Hermione stayed by Harry's side, even when Madam Pompfrey was patching him up. They needed to be with him, he needed them, even though they couldn't do much to help. An hour after Mrs. Weasley and Madam Pompfrey left, Ron and Hermione decided it was their turn to take suite.

"What if the Death Eaters come back?" Hermione asked Ron, who only shrugged.

"They set up extra defensives around the house," Ginny, who they had not seen, spoke. "Dad told me." She then turned into Harry's and Ron's room.

"Ron, no let her," Hermione shook her head at Ron who was about to go after Ginny to stop her from going to go see Harry.

"But she's my sister," Ron argued back.

"Yes but she hasn't seen him in an year. She deserves it."

Ron followed Hermione down the stairs into the kitchen where a few people who stayed behind to help put up the barrier were sitting.

"Oh, Ron, Hermione, come get something to eat and drink," Mrs. Weasley called to them from the other side of the kitchen.

Ginny walked into the faintly lit room. She looked over to her left, Ron's bed, which was as messy as ever. She looked to her right, nothing. There used to be Harry's bed over there. Instead they pushed his bed to the furthest of the room. They moved it by the window to give her mom and Poppy more room to work around and if Harry woke up, he could look out the window (He won't be able to get up for a while).

Ginny sighed and walked up to the chair next to Harry's bed. Ginny took in every inch of his body.

His face had a butterfly stitch and bandage on his cheek. His hair was ruffled, as usually. It was mangled, bloodied. His forehead had a large bruise on the side, going back into the hair line. His nose looked new, as though it had been broken and fixed, you could also tell there was a hint of a nosebleed because the blood stained just below his nostrils. His lip was busted and puffy. She looked further down towards his neck. A thin bruise went all the way around his neck, it looked like he was strangled. She looked towards his chest. He had a large bandage wrapped around his torso and his shirt was off for easier access. But, she could still see a faint oval mark just above his heart. It was new, probably when he went off with Ron or Hermione. He had cuts on his chest that was not covered by the wrap. Bruises riddled his body, red, blue, yellow, black, all sorts of colors. His arm had a two dips in it, it almost looked like a snake bite. His knuckles on both arms were a web of opened wounds and bruises. His hands looked weather beaten and calloused, almost old. The rest was covered and now she knew she didn't want to see the rest of his mangled body.

"Oh Harry," she sighed, taking his hand into hers. "What have you gotten yourself into this time?"

**FYI! I will not be able to update so fast as usual. Starting not this week but the following week because of school. I will try to update every Saturday with remaining chapters! Thanks!**


	10. The Burrow

***Sobs hysterically* I was expecting a few more review *Sobs*. Well this chapter is going to be more of the other's POV, such as Kingsley's, or Mrs. Weasley, or anyone really. Oh and did you notice this was posted much later than usual? Yes, school has already started for a week and I was already bogged down with homework and tests…*sighs***

(Mrs. Weasley's POV)

Mrs. Weasley was in the kitchen making munchies for her family and the guests. She kept her back turned on the others not wanting them to see her silently weep. She thought about all her family had gone through just in the past month. They lost Fred, her Fred, no more twins to get onto anymore, just the one. Ginny had been in Hogwarts and no matter how many times she warned Ginny not to do anything rash, she went on with Neville, Luna, and others with that underground army that Harry had formed in his fifth year. When Ginny came home for the holidays she didn't come home unscathed. She had cuts and bruises on her face. That was when things were getting a little dodgy at home too. Death Eaters would come around the house, trying to get through the Fidelius Charm, some actually got though. They got roughed up a bit but not to bad. When Ginny got back they immediately went to Aunt Muriel's home for refuge. She thought of Harry. He has been though so much since his first year. It seems almost every year someone was trying to get to him. And knowing Harry, he went to the challenge not wanting his friends to get hurt. He has lost so much. His parents when he was just a toddler, watching Cedric die during the tournament, Sirius in the Department of Mysteries, watching Dumbledore die and fall off the Astronomy Tower, and this past year he has lost Moody, Dobby, Fred. He also lost his last connection with his parents, Lupin. Harry had no blood relatives who cared about him, but he has them still. She took him under her wing when he arrived just before second year when the twins and Ron flew the enchanted car to his house. She remembered how skinny he was, nothing but skin and bones. She told him to "tuck in," when she had breakfast ready and watching his face looking at all the food in front of him as though it was the first time he had food in a while. Mrs. Weasley knew that he wasn't feed properly with those people. Every year was the same, when he would come to their house just before school started he would be a twig, and as he grew taller his bones would become more noticeable, just below a thin piece of skin and clothing.

"Mum," someone called, throwing her out of her trance. "Mum, do you need any help?"

It was Ginny. "No Ginny dear, I don't. You go and sit in the living room with the others and I'll have these right out."

It took around ten minutes for her to finally finish the snacks and devoid her face of tears. She came out of the kitchen into a quiet room. Fleur and Bill both reached for the plate and grabbed the snack, then the others followed, only to go back to their spot and stare silently at each other.

"Well, why don't we listen to music," Mr. Weasley said turning on the old radio.

They listened to about twenty songs when they all started to feel tired. It wasn't until Ginny's head started to bob on her chest that they all decided to go to sleep.

(Hermione's POV)

She woke up early the next morning. She looked over to Ginny's bed and saw her sleeping form. Hermione quietly got out of bed, gathered her clothes, and headed to the bathroom to wash up. Fifteen minutes later she was finished and quietly opened to door, only to run into Mrs. Weasley.

"Umph, oh, sorry Mrs. Weasley," Hermione said looking at the bundle of potions and bandages in her arms.

"Oh it's nothing dear. You seem to be up early," she replied, shuffling her arms.

"Well, I just woke up and it's no use to go back to sleep now. You're going to Harry aren't you?"

"Yes, I'll make breakfast once I'm finished."

Mrs. Weasley came down the stairs twenty minutes later with spots of blood on her hands and apron. Mrs. Weasley quickly noticed her looking and cleaned them quickly.

"Mrs. Weasley, Mrs. Weasley?"

"Yes, Hermione?"

"Those wounds won't heal quickly will they?" Hermione asked, anticipating the worst answer.

"No," Mrs. Weasley answered after a few seconds. "They were dark magic, not as dark as Sectumsempra or even worst but yes they were bad," Mrs. Weasley brushed her hair out of her face.

(Hermione's POV)

She had just talked to Mrs. Weasley which confirmed her fears. Poor Harry, why him? She sighed, she knew why, but still, it doesn't seem fair to let him or anyone go through this.

She headed out the door into the garden for fresh air, making sure not to go past the shed. They had to put up a whomping load of security after the whole fiasco. Hermione herself helped with the security, but also talked to Kingsley about getting her parents back from Australia. He agreed but told her to wait another month to let everyone in the ministry resettle back to normal before she goes.

She looked up at the rising sun climbing over the trees, breathed a great gulp of air, then headed back in. She turned into the kitchen where she heard noise and expected to find Mrs. Weasley but instead found Ginny filling a glass of water. Ginny looked like a wreck, blood shot eyes, deep rings under them.

"I'm getting water for Harry, he's thirsty," Ginny smiled weakly.

"Ginny you get to bed I'll take care of him." Hermione offered.

"No, I think I should," Ginny said turning away.

Hermione reached out her hand and grasped Ginny's shoulder, turning her around. "Let me Ginny. You haven't slept at all, I'll make sure to come get you if he asks for you."

Ginny gave a small head nod and headed up the stairs with Hermione, turned into her bedroom and closed the door. Hermione took at slow shaky breath, and held out her trembling hand to open the door. It was dim in the room, she could just make out a figure on the opposite side of the room, next to the window.

"Harry? Harry it's me, Hermione," she said in a soft whisper. For a moment she thought he was asleep again until he heard the bed springs creak and saw the figure, Harry, stir just slightly. He let out a grunt.

"Her..Hermione, hey," he breathed. _Hey, _that's all he said was_ hey_? How pathetically Harry. She had to almost hold back a giggle.

"I brought you your water," she was about to hand it to him when she realized he needed help to even sit up, how was he supposed to hold a cup of water.

She put the water down next to the bed and went over to help Harry sit up. She grabbed the water and put it to his lips but he backed away.

"I can do it," he said.

He always wanted to do thing on his own, thick head. She handed the cup into his trembling hands, he lifted it to his lips, she kept her hand underneath the cup to make sure it wouldn't fall, and he took a few sips. Hermione guessed it must have felt good on his sore throat.

"So," he spoke after a few minutes of silence. "What's been happening around here?"

"Well, nothing really. Security is tight, more tight. Kingsley is coming and going telling us about stuff with the ministry."

"What about you Hermione, how are you holding up?"

"Okay I guess," she replied not really looking at him.

"Hermione," he said almost in an agitated way, almost like himself.

"Well, I talked with Kingsley about getting my parents back," she started.

"Yea, and?"

"They said I could in a month, I just have to wait for the ministry to get reorganized."

"That's great Hermione! I'm going to help you," he exclaimed.

Hermione smiled at him.

"You need to rest Harry," she said after he gave a great big yawn. I'll be back after breakfast."

Things were getting back to normal, maybe.

**I don't really like this chapter or possibly the ones coming up, but what are you going to do? Why I don't like this is because there is nothing but dialogue and I suck at that…. Please REVIEW!**


	11. Them

**WOW MORE REVIEWS! You guys are great! I believe I have this story all written out in my head…and a lot of you may not like it….I don't even like it! But the only way to make this not turn out into complete fluff I had to do this, because my fluff writing is NOT that great ****L**

It was three days later when Harry finally have enough strength to get out of the bed to go downstairs. He was greeted by a sea of red heads.

"Oh, Harry dear, come here come sit," Mrs. Weasley ushered him into a chair next to Ron and across from Ginny and Hermione.

His friends looked at him for a few moments making Harry feel uncomfortable. He cleared his throat giving everyone the queue to stop staring and start eating. Molly scooped mashed potatoes and gravy along with roast beef onto his plate. Harry didn't know here to begin, his stomach gave a queasy jolt and a small bit of bile rose in his throat. He lost his appetite. But out of respect he took little nibbles from his vegetables. He ate all his vegetables and half of his potatoes and that was all he could eat. He waited for everyone else to finish before he left the table with Hermione, Ron, and Ginny trailing along in his wake.

He made it to the garden before he had to collapse in a bench, sweat was already forming on the nap of his neck. Wiping his neck with his hand he looked over and saw Hermione sitting next to him with Ron slightly in front of the bench and Ginny was kneeling in the grass.

"Beautiful day, isn't it?" Hermione asked looking at everyone.

""Umm, yes Hermione, it's… it's really nice," Harry answered back looking up at the sky.

Back at the Burrow a meeting was in pursue.

"Thank you Molly for letting us use your house for the year while all the chaos has been stopping our efforts with our usual meeting place," Kingsley started the meeting.

"It's alright, If I could be of any more help to the Order then I will be happy to volunteer," Molly smiled back at the group.

"Yes Molly, you have been more help than we could have hoped for, thank you. Now on with the meeting. Has any of you seen the Daily Prophet lately?"

There were numerous head nods before anyone spoke. "Yes, the Prophet has said to have numerous reports of Death Eater sightings in different magical and non magical towns," Mr. Weasley responded.

Murmurs went around the room.

"And, and about' Harry, and him dying an' all," Hagrid boomed.

"Yes, all those stories about the poor boy. It's no wander he barely leaves his friends side let alone go out in public," another witch said piping in.

"Yes, well getting back on subject," Kingsley spoke. "We need to get more people to help us. If I am right, what just happened, Potter and Dumbledore being right that is, we should be able to get more volunteers to help us with catching the rest."

"I've heard rumors down in Knockturn Alley that some Death Eaters have been trying to get in the Blurk shop," Hagrid told.

"Yes, but before we go into a plan, we have to get recruits."

"I'll help," a weak voice came in through the door.

The members turned around to see a sickly, pale boy with messy hair, propping himself up on the doorframe. It was Harry.

"Harry, no," Hermione whispered in his ear.

"Harry, you know what I'm going to say," Kingsley spoke.

"I know Kingsley, but I want to help," Harry replied, his voice rising, and his breath was becoming uneven.

"Harry, calm down," Hermione said behind him. He didn't hear her.

"You know why I have to do this, all of you. Please just let me!" Harry pleaded.

It wasn't Kingsley who spoke, but McGonagall.

"Potter," Harry's breath hitched. "Harry, please calm down. You know we are still trying to sort this out as well." McGonagall's chin quivered ever so slightly.

Harry's chest felt like something was sitting on it, he had to get out, he couldn't breath. He sprinted out of the room and headed towards the backdoor.

"Harry, bloody hell Harry, hold on," Ron shouted at him.

Harry couldn't stop, he had to keep running, he needed to let it all out.

"Argh!" Harry screamed at the top of his lungs, falling onto his knees with his head in his hands.

Harry could hear the other two coming up behind him slowly.

A gently hand rested on his shoulder, Hermione. "Harry, what is it?"

He didn't speak for a few moments no one did. He forced the lump forming in his throat, and raised his head out of his hands.

"I still see them," he whispered.

"See? See what?" Ron advanced.

"I see THEM RON!" Harry shouted, his throat going raw but he didn't care.

"Harry please, don't shut us out," Hermione cried.

"Them Hermione. I see them! Lupin, Tonks, Collin, Lavender…Fred. What about Teddy? He doesn't even have parents…just like me."

Harry broke. He cried hard, loud.

"He doesn't have a father to play with or a mom to hold him," he sniffled in between sobs. "His parents can't hold him, because of ME!"

Harry sobbed harder. "Their voices keep coming into my head when ever it's quiet. They keep saying _it's my fault_ and I realize, it is."

"No Harry, it isn't I know you don't believe that." Hermione pleaded with him.

Harry shook his head. "Their faces keep swimming in my head whenever I try to sleep, I can't sleep! Why me? Why did I have to be the one who lived?"

Now both Hermione and Ron were crying. They bent down and grasped his shaking form, comforting him. It was a few minutes when Hermione and Ron stopped crying, only sniffles, but Harry kept howling, his breathing was uneven. This wasn't right.

"Harry?" Hermione looked at her hurting friends.

He didn't answer, only tried to gulp the air.

"I…I…I, can't…I can't…breath," Harry gasped.

"Harry, calm down. Breath in, out. Come on Harry!"

Harry couldn't, he could feel his surroundings leaving him.

"NO! Harry come on don't do this," Hermione yelled.

Harry felt comfortable, warm, only wanting to go see this black light surrounding him. He heard a loud shrilling scream _Harry NO! Help someone, please! _before he gave into the black.


	12. Safe, for now

**Thank ya, thank ya, thank ya, for the reviews guys! I'm sorry I haven't uploaded in a looong time, but my homework load and dance schedule is crazy. On some days I dance for three hours and my homework takes six to eight hours long! It's a crazy life! Hey I also used a line from one of the Potter movies. If you could tell me which movie and which character said it in my story then I may just give you a virtual cake, it'll be yummy! Well, here it goes…**

"He's fine,"

"Fine? Fine? How can you say that look at the state of him Arthur!"

"Dear, he's fine,"

"Yea, mum, he'll be alright in a few hours, just like Madam Pomfrey said and…"

"Ronald Weasley, you stop talking this instant, you are making me a nervous wreck!"

"Shh, he's up,"

Harry moaned, stretched, and cracked his eyes opened.

"Hey mate," he heard Ron say when Ron sat on the edge of his bed. "Glad to see you're up."

"Yep." Harry spoke, grabbing his glasses from his bedside.

"You gave us a right good scare there mate," George had come into the room.

"How are you Harry dear? Any pains?" Mrs. Weasley asked with a fretful voice.

"No Mrs. Weasley I'm fine, just a bit sore here and there," Mrs. Weasley whimpered. "But I'll be fine." He added upon hearing her whimper.

It was a few moments before anyone said anything until Mr. Weasley interrupted the quiet. "Well, I think everything here is all in order. Molly, why don't we go downstairs and tell the rest about Harry's condition?"

Molly looked at Harry for a few seconds, smoothed his covers, and with a nod, followed Mr. Weasley out of the room.

"Hermione, I'm sorry for scaring you," Harry apologized, looking into Hermione's sad, brown eyes.

She shrugged and shook her head. "Harry, no, it's not your fault. It's nobody's fault really, it's just… things seem to always happen to you, and you're my best friend and all, and I just don't want to see you hurt anymore." Tears were falling from her eyes as everyone else in the room stood there gawping at her explosion of emotions. "You always seem to get hurt every year and you never tell anyone about it. You just bottle it up. In fifth year you were different, well maybe because Voldemort was in your head, but you would never tell us anything, you know, about how you feel and even now you still don't! You need to know that you can stop. You don't have to do this on your own. You can't save everyone Harry," Harry looked out of the window, not wanting them to see his eyes brimmed with tears. "See? See what I mean? Even now you won't look at us. You think we may think or treat you differently if you show any kind of emotions. But that's not true Harry. We love you, all of us, you just need to open up to us to see that, that is really true!"

No one spoke for some time. Looking at Hermione or to Harry, watching to see who would be the first to talk again.

"I know that Hermione. I guess I've never been good about that whole emotion thing, but you have to know why, but I don't think I can."

"Yes, you can Harry. Please tell us, we won't think differently of you." Hermione was on her knees, right next to his bed, looking straight into his eyes.

Harry took a deep breath and started. "It all started when I was living with the Dursleys…."

(The Order)

"How is he Arthur?" Minerva asked as she saw both Molly and him coming down the stairs.

"He's fine, just tired, that's all." Arthur spoke while everyone gave their heads a nod at the good news.

"Kingsley, what has happened I heard that there was a ruckus down in London? Was it the Death Eaters?" Minerva asked, getting everyone back on the topic of another meeting.

"Yes. They were in a muggle suburb causing chaos but I lead a few of my Aurors and they got them rounded up and sent them to Azkaban."

"How many more Death Eaters are there?" Another member asked.

"As far as I know hundreds. Some are trying to still recruit while others are trying to live a normal life. We need to go find those causing trouble, then one's who are quiet we need not find them yet."

"Where else have the trouble making one's been?"

McGonagall answered, "Romania has add some. Albania and Bulgaria, but the Bulgarian Ministry says they have found them and are being rounded up as we speak."

Many gave head nods of appraisal.

"We need to find all able bodies to come with us and help."

Kingsley then turned to Arthur. "You know what to do," he said solemnly.

Arthur gave a curt nod and stood up, went of to Molly and gave her a goodbye kiss. He was under the doorframe when he turned around and spoke.

"I'll go into the Ministry and round of some of my crew then send a corporeal patronus to others I know who are friendly."

With that he was gone.

**Okay I know all of you would like to read about Harry's life when he was younger but I don't really know how to with this story…Hey I have another story called **_**Ron's Thoughts **_**and I need some reviews so PLEASE READ IT! I may put Harry's life in that story instead.**


End file.
